


Bad Medicine

by EmetoOmo



Series: Jamie/Vincent (OCs) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Sex, Desperation, Emetophilia, M/M, Omorashi, Rough Sex, Sickfic, Vomiting, puking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmetoOmo/pseuds/EmetoOmo
Summary: Vincent has a helluva stomach bug, and is convinced Jamie’s got the only medicine he needs.





	Bad Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: How about some more omo/emeto shenanigans from Vincent and Jamie? I can't think of any ideas off the top of my head but..
> 
> anonymous asked: How's this for a prompt: Sex doggy-style while the person is hunched over the toilet, and though they're sick, they feel good. The top can feel the other convulse around them as they're sick.
> 
> anonymous asked: How about more Vincent and Jamie because I love them? Vincent's too sick to get to the toilet in time. Jamie has to help him out? Bonus points for false alarms and him telling Jamie he's gonna be sick only to not be sick yet.
> 
> WARNING: GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VOMITING, EMETOPHILIA, OMORASHI, AND SEX AHEAD.

“I’m home, Vin,” Jamie announced, closing the apartment door behind him.

The only reply Jamie got in turn was a grunt from the living room couch. Furrowing his dark brows, Jamie tossed his keys on the counter, and stripped his light jacket off on his way toward the living area.

“Vince?”

Another grunt.

Gazing over the back of the couch, he found his boyfriend curled up in a ball, arms wrapped around his midsection. He was pale, sweating, and peering hopelessly at an empty wastebasket.

“Damn dude…why didn’t you call?” Jamie asked, coming around the front of the couch to lay a gentle hand against his lover’s forehead. “You’re burning up.”

Glassy eyes gazed up at him as he gave a whimper, leaning into his touch. There was little warning as he gave a hard, sudden retch, only producing a small dribble of drool between his lips. The surprise of it made Jamie flinch, but instantly he was in caretaker mode. “Let me get you a cool rag.”

“Thanks…” Vincent practically slurred, swallowing thickly just to gag on a cord of throat slime that stubbornly bobbed with every attempt to swallow it back against his gag reflex. He let out three loud dry heaves in a row with it, knocking the trash can over with how badly he trembled holding onto it.

“Hey, easy…easy…” Jamie said, coming back in to lay a cool rag over Vincent’s burning forehead and right the trash can. “Have you thrown anything up at all?”

There was a small pause before Vincent very slowly shook his head.

“I’m home now at least. Relax. Let it happen if you have to.”

Even in Vincent’s haze, he shot him a half-smirk, making Jamie blush. “Shut up, you know what I mean. I don’t get turned on when you’re really sick. I can’t get off on your misery.”

Vincent made a soft noise that likely would have been a chuckle had he felt better. “Too…bad. Here…I was willing to…let you fuck me…while I puke…”

Jamie closed his eyes, nibbling his lip as he turned away. “Well, I guess we’ll have to wait to try that til you’re better.”

“Dude…I’ve been sick all day…just…take me in there and fuck this out of me…” he whispered, a whimper escaping him as he practically begged.

“What? No…Vince, I really don’t want to hurt you. You’re delirious from the fever.”

Vincent slipped his hand over to hold Jamie’s. “I’m…really not. Get me some water…maybe all the jarring will be enough to get me puking. I just want this out of me…”

Jamie swallowed hard against his burning arousal growing. “Vincent…  
  
“…Jamie…please?” He scrunched his brows together in his best begging expression. “Fuck me all better?”

“You. Are. Ridiculous…” Jamie sighed, unable to keep from chuckling. “That…was dumb as hell, man.” He slid his hands through his own hair. “If you can walk yourself into the bathroom…I’ll do it. But if you’re sick enough that you need support, then you need rest, and that’s what you’re going to get.”

“Deal…” Vincent smiled, squeezing his hand a little. “Bring me warm water? We can see if your trick helps?”

“Alright. You go decide whether you really want me to take you when you’re shivering hard enough your teeth chatter.”

Jamie stood then, heading into the kitchen to warm the water while Vincent slowly pushed himself up to stand. He was shaky and a little dizzy, but he was able to get onto his feet. The shift in position made his stomach roil unpleasantly, and he pressed his fist to his mouth quickly before lurching with another unproductive belching heave.

His lover looked up from the kitchen, nibbling his lip to see him retch again, before stubbornly making his way into the restroom to wait for him. Shaking his head, he grabbed the large cup of warm water, and moved to follow him in.

Gentle hands helped Vincent undress, laying a kiss on the center of his spine, and traveling up it while Jamie worked to undress himself as well. “I should have pissed before this…” Vincent sighed, pulling the lid of the toilet up, and walling again around another wave of nausea to look into the water below.

“Don’t…maybe it’ll make this feel more pleasant for you,” Jamie said softly, reaching to grab lube from the cabinet. “Drink the water. It won’t take me long to be ready.”

Vincent looked a little pink cheeked, moreso than just the fever flush, and took the drink to begin choking down. More than once he had to hold his stomach, nearly vomiting the water back up into the cup, but managing to escape with some dangerous feeling wet belches. By the time he finished, he leaned over the toilet. “Go…I think I’m going to be sick…”

Jamie gripped Vincent’s hips, pressing his slickened head against his entrance, feeling as the taut resistance gave way easily to his intrusion. “Fuck…”

Just the feeling of him there caused an odd mixture of sensation in Vincent’s head, as a burning in the pit of his stomach made him feel violently more ill, yet the pleasure of it caused his body to second guess it. At least…it did for a minute.

As Jamie fully sank within him, Vincent parted his lips to moan, only to vomit suddenly, and rather violently, the water spraying across the bowl and splattering onto the back of the toilet as well. His entire body tensed, and squeezed Jamie’s arousal tight within his heat. “Oh…fuck yes…”

Jamie felt himself pulse with pleasure, and slipped back and nearly out before seating himself again with a long thrust. Vincent gripped the toilet bowl as he brought up another spray of watery vomit as his own cock twitched, piss spraying from it. They shared a collective moan, and Jamie let himself sink further into the pleasure, away from worry for his partner.

Quickening the pace, he was steadily bottoming out in Vincent three times to every around of vomit it seemed, feeling him tense around him in a way that caused sparks to ignite behind his eyes. Hearing him retch, the hiss of piss that joined it as he wet himself from the force of it, all of it just combined into a sort of heady cocktail of pleasure that left Jamie’s pulse racing. Reaching forward, he lay his hand against Vincent’s stomach, and gave an inward push just below his ribs when he felt him vomit again, holding it as an impossible amount of puke left him.

He fucked him harder, Vincent coughing a little bit holding on with a moan, pissing a full stream now and not giving a fuck where it sprayed. He moaned Jamie’s name between gags and retches, belching loudly.

Jamie grabbed a fist full of Vincent’s hair, pulling him back enough that when that next wave of vomit came, it sprayed forward across the wall, some sliding down his heaving chest. “Vincent, holy…fuck…”

Vincent didn’t have words, doing what he could just to breathe between the pleasure spiking through him, the stress of their fucking, and his vomiting. With Jamie bracing him with a fist full of his hair, Vincent reached down to grip is soaking arousal, bile and vomit slipping down its length, and gripped it tight, jerking it in time with Jamie’s thrusts.

Jamie could barely hear his own panting breaths over the sounds of their bodies slapping together as they met, lost to the passion of it. Vincent could feel his stomach roiling with every thrust, and just as he felt a large wave of puke crest the back of his throat, he came in palm, expelling cum and vomit in such force that his vision began to spot.

The younger man only managed a few more thrusts before he spilled hot ribbons of his seed deep within his lover, whimpering Vincent’s name like a desperate prayer. There was little time to bask in the afterglow as the sick man’s legs gave, and Jamie barely had the time to catch his weight before he could hit his head on the counter or toilet. “Vince?!”

“M…fine…” he panted, though his entire weight was against the smaller Jamie.

“You’re not. We shouldn’t have done this. You were too sick,” he fretted, pushing back Vincent’s sweaty sandy blonde hair.

“Hey…shh…don’t do that. I asked for this. Thank you…” Vincent gave him a weak smile.

“You…are a pain in my ass—”

“Correction—you’re actually the—”

“ _Anyway_ …” Jamie interjected, blushing. “We need to get you clean and dry so you can lay down and I can clean up the rest of this mess.”

Vincent closed his eyes, relaxing against Jamie. I’d be a struggle, but Jamie would get him and the bathroom clean, before turning in to hold him through the night.

~fin~


End file.
